powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Werebeast Lord Physiology
The power to posses the traits of a werebeast lord. Advanced variation of Werebeast Physiology. Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Called *Alpha/King/Lady/Lord/Master/Mistress/Queen of Werebeasts/Therianthropes *Werebeast/Therianthrope Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Werebeast Lord, the most powerful form of werebeast imaginable. Unlike most werebeasts, the werebeast lord may possess unimaginable skill in fearsome dark magic, and may command legions of werebeasts. Also, werebeast lords are known to have a certain resistance to silver for prolonged periods of time and have the fewest weaknesses. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Applications *Authority over lesser Werebeasts. *Bodily Aspect Enhancement - Users are adept at controlling and enhancing themselves. **Muscle Mass Enhancement **Partial Transformation/Transformation - Capable of controlling their change to specific degree's. **Size Manipulation *Immortality - Live forever *Invulnerability - Be impervious to many forms of damage. *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Instincts **Supernatural Reflexes **Supernatural Regeneration - Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. **Supernatural Senses - Users can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Weakness Resistance - Be resistant to all or most of the weaknesses that regular Werebeasts have. *Werebeast Physiology - Obviously, the user is the most powerful of werebeasts. **Conversion - Can transform others to werebeasts, most often with a bite. **Lunar Empowerment **Lunar Mind Variations *Alpha Physiology - As the most powerful werebeasts, they are the natural alphas. *Animal Emerging - May be able to call upon creatures begotten from their very being. *Dark Arts - Like all other Dark Lords, the user is skilled in dark magic **Beast Transmutation ***Blessing Inducement - Those turned by a lord are granted greater power and skill than lesser turned. *Dark Lord - The Werebeast Lord has the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign *Demonic Force Manipulation - Might gain control over demonic forces *Infinite Resurrection - May return from the grave a set time after death. *Nature Magic - Many Werelords are adapt at channeling the mystical forces of nature to their will. **Elemental Magic - Possible for them to manipulate and emulate the elements. *Power Immunity - May have limited immunity to silver *Quantum Uncertainty - Certain therianthrope principality may be capable of this. *Sensory Scrying - Lords could learn to experience what his creations experience. *Transcendent Werebeast Physiology - The strongest of lords can ascend to greater levels of power. Associations *Dark Lord *Mythic Lord Physiology *True Werebeast Physiology *Werepire Lord Physiology - When combined with Vampire Lord Physiology Limitations *Though the user can withstand some silver, it is recommended that they do not allow the substance to be introduced in large capacities beneath the skin, as regeneration may keep it inside and cause permanent damage. *Supernatural Hunters are match against even the strongest of werebeast. *May share the same basic limits as other were creatures. *May be vulnerable to Vampire Lord Physiology if vampires and werebeasts are natural enemies. Known Users Gallery Gary_Hampton_-_Wolf-Man_(Invincible)_Astounding_Wolf-Man_Vol_1_8_001.jpg|Gary Hampton/Wolf-Man (The Astounding Wolf-Man/Invincible) Lycaon_GN.jpg|Lycaon (Camp Half-Blood Chronicles) The First Werewolf. Volf_Ninja_Gaiden.jpg|Volf (Ninja Gaiden) Greater Fiend of Vazdah and Ruler of Storms. Scott_werewolf.jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) has strength, speed and stamina superior to most alphas due to his true alpha status. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry